


Charybdis

by bigscarythings



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Light Angst, Masturbation, Post-Arc 1, Romance, Solo Action Writing Contest, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigscarythings/pseuds/bigscarythings
Summary: The future comes one step at a time, but even that has seemed overwhelming in the months following Walpurgisnacht. In the spiral of disaster recovery, witch hunting, and the founding of the Kamihama Magia Union, Ren has struggled to find some quality alone time with Rika - and doesn't quite realize the consequences of that until they have a video call together. Rika, however, finds a way to take advantage of the situation.
Relationships: Ayano Rika/Isuzu Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Charybdis

**Author's Note:**

> It has been quite a week. Hopefully it's been treating you as well as it can. For Magia Record, I’m here for a long haul; I’ve settled into the JP server (my ID is ABRWb97F if you’re in the same boat), and I've got a lot of ideas I’m eager to write.
> 
> This fic is for the Solo Action fic contest at the Uwasa of the Lewdfic Server on Discord - I’d like to thank everyone there for helping me whip this into shape. It’s been way too long since I’ve published something with these two, and I’m glad I got the opportunity to do so. I hope you stick around with the fandom in one way or another, and that you enjoy reading this, too.

The first drop of the downpour nicked Ren’s head just as they all made it into the bus stop. Emiri ducked out from the cover of Ren’s robe and gaped at the sudden storm, while Rika remained underneath, the ghostly cloth drawn over her head like a tarp, until she was certain there were no leaks from the ceiling. She dusted off the end of the bench for her and Ren and plopped herself down, while Hinano crawled atop the other end with a long-suffering sigh.

“Are your bones aching again, Miko-senpai?”

“Hush, you.”

Rika’s chest shook with a suppressed snicker as she motioned for Ren to sit. Then she balked. “Ren, your sash!”

“What do you mean?” The answer was obvious, considering two people had used her robe for an umbrella; of course it had fallen loose. “Ah, I’ll change back–”

“Hold on,” Hinano snapped. “Emiri, what the hell is that?”

“It’s one of the familiars!” Emiri whipped around and stuck the thing snuggled into her school blouse out in front of her. “I just went _mwah_ at him and he totally chilled out! I mean, like, how cool is that? Turns out he’s a total sweetie, and he’s like a fish, so I’m calling him Finnegan!”

The question of how Emiri saw a fish in that writhing mass bubbled in Ren’s throat, but for better or worse, Hinano spoke first: “It’s a familiar.”

“Yeah!”

“It’s gonna turn into a witch.”

“Yeah?”

Hinano shook with some kind of repressed rage, gestured with her hands a few times, and finally spluttered, “So when exactly are you going to kill it?”

“Hey, don’t be rude! Finny can be our mascot! He can, like, be on our side, and–”

“Put it down.”

“But he’s nice!”

“Slowly.”

Ren readied her staff just in case, though she was certain Rika was palming her weapon, too. And sure enough, the familiar, once set on the pavement, seemed to realize where it was and what had happened, and whipped into the form of a wiry, toothy mass that immediately burst in fire and light and with a drop of nitroglycerin for good measure. Hinano ground out the dying embers into pitch-black char, shifting back to her casualwear. “You’re getting too powerful,” she grumbled.

“Thanks, Myakko-senpai!”

“I swear, if you were even slightly more evil, you’d be a monster…”

From there it was theatrics. Emiri whined and she and Hinano vaguely pawed at each other - they really were close, Ren thought. She settled down as well. Her staff, still cool in her hands, thumped on the sidewalk before she dissipated it with the rest of her outfit, now snug in her school uniform and in a nice jacket that could withstand the storm. Rika leaned into Ren’s shoulder - _see,_ she’d once said, _you’re the perfect height, perfect to lean against_ \- the little fire of her warming Ren’s body. She set her head against the wall. The drum of the rain filled her ears.

In that moment, she realized how long she’d been missing Rika’s touch.

The events of the hunt echoed in her memory again. The shadows squirmed across their skin and all around them, as thick as a swarm; their colors were the only thing that illuminated the barrier. As much as her heart ached for the magical girl who had been lost to despair, she couldn’t afford to purge the witch that time, not with Rika’s soul gem so dark. Doppels or not, the relief that had crossed Rika’s face when she purified her gem meant it was worth it.

It had been several months since Walpurgisnacht, but she still kept an eye on Rika after witch fights; as much as Rika had tried to hide it, she wasn’t exactly taking the nature of witches very well. Falling in love seemed to help - that Rika had wanted Ren in her future, that was something she was grateful for. Even now, though, with Hinano and Emiri distracted, Rika seemed slumped under a burden, like a knight collapsing underneath the weight of her sword.

“Hey, Ren, your magic…”

Rika’s voice snapped Ren out of her reverie. The pale wisp of a stray ghost was still around, phasing around her head. “Ah, sorry, I guess it’s still—”

“I think I know what it wants.” Rika brushed Ren’s hair, tamping down loose strands that the commotion of the fight and the humidity had stuck up. With that, the ghost finally did seem satisfied, bobbing in the air like it was nodding and vanishing. But Rika didn’t pull away her hand. She combed Ren’s bangs aside and looked at her in the eyes with a loving, genuine smile made her heart clench. Rika was about to close in, but–

“Guys,” Emiri said, plaintively but not quite sincerely, “don’t break Myakko-senpai’s heart.”

Rika whipped around. “If you guys get to be all snuggly, then so do we.”

“This is different,” Hinano said with a sour look, ensconced in Emiri’s lap like a reluctant stuffed animal.

Rika humphed and burrowed herself back against Ren’s shoulder, and Emiri and Hinano resumed their bickering, which became as rhythmic and calming as the rain. Ren closed her eyes, and almost drifted off before Rika spoke.

“Tired?"

“Mm...my parents got worried about my grades, so I have to stay up to study…”

“Eh, I’m glad mine are shrugging it off. And hey, don’t people say Cs get degrees?”

“You do not get to use that excuse until you get to university,” Hinano interrupted. “Don’t even start. Yeah, I know it’s hard now, but you have no idea how simple your life is right now.”

“Really? I thought that’s when things get easy.”

“Can you go tell my professors that?”

“No worries, Rikki! We’ll just cheat off Myakko-senpai’s notes once we get there!”

“I swear I will strangle you before you try. Seriously, why can’t you guys be more like Ren–?!”

“You’re okay, though?” Rika asked softly while the squabbling continued.

“Yeah.”

Rika smiled, and to a stranger, it would have seemed entirely exuberant. But it gave Ren pause. “Ah, maybe - erm - we could study together?”

“No, you can’t trust me not to distract you,” Rika said, bopping Ren’s shoulder - which elicited a groan from Hinano that Emiri immediately shushed.

“But–”

“I can’t be responsible for making my girlfriend flunk.”

Ren wanted to object again, but the bus rolled in at that moment, its lights piercing through the torrent. “Say, Ren, if you finish early, you think I could kidnap you this weekend?” At Ren’s affirmation, Rika’s smile finally turned true. Though it faltered when she stuck her hand out under the rain, while Hinano sighed and bundled her coat over her head. “Okay, senpai, here we go…”

“Um, wait–” Ren snapped to her feet and handed over her jacket. “I have an umbrella, so, it’s fine…”

“What, nothing for me?”

“Oh, Miyako-senpai!” Heat spiked to her cheeks. “I, I didn’t mean—”

“Relax, I’m kidding.” Hinano shot a good-natured smirk before taking off. “You’re a lucky one, Rika, don’t squander her!”

Rika zipped up the jacket and pulled on the hood. “This means you have to come this weekend so you can get it back, okay?”

“Just give it back tomorrow!” Hinano squawked as the bus sounded its horn.

“It has to be this weekend!” Rika shouted as she scrambled onto the bus, waving goodbye even as the doors flipped shut and the impatient driver took off.

Her absence was a cold sting. Ren sat back down, fidgeting with the strap of her school bag. She missed the days when they all took the bus together, but with Chuo still under construction - its once-proud skyscrapers now jagged teeth against the horizon - the routes had been completely changed up, and left them separated.

Emiri was good company, at least. She poked Ren’s shoulder. “Do you actually have an umbrella?”

“Erm, no…” At that, Emiri only kicked her feet with a grin. However bad the rain was, though, they were in Sakae; Emiri could easily walk home from here. “You don’t have to stay. I know it’s getting late.”

“Nah, I’m good. It’s way more fun hanging with my besties!” Her eyes lit up as she clapped her hands once. “Ooh, that reminds me, I didn’t finish telling you what happened!”

“About your classmate’s little sister coming to visit?”

“Yeah, exactly! So that girl in my class was, like, complimenting her sister’s funky sweater, and she…”

She’d been so lucky to make friends. She’d been so lucky to have Rika. She hoped that right now, Hinano was helping Rika in the same way Emiri was helping her. For now, though, she settled down for more of Emiri’s stories until the bus arrived, or until the rain stopped.

\- - -

In the end, the bus showed up first. Hours later, with Kamihama fully in the grips of the night, it was still raining, leaving a steady hum all over the roof and windows. Ren tapped her pen against her cheek while she glanced outside, elbows perched on her books and notes, which nearly engulfed her laptop. At the knock on her door she jumped, then flung her hands around to keep the teetering mass from falling off her desk.

“Are you doing okay?” her mom asked as she opened the door, delicately setting a steaming mug of tea on the one bare spot on Ren’s desk.

“Yeah,” Ren said. “It’s hard, but…thank you.” That wasn’t quite true. It wasn’t exactly difficult, but rote and extensive, and it only got harder to keep her concentration when she was already tuckered out from the rest of the day.

Her mother held her close and ruffled her hair, lingered there for a few seconds. Her hands tightened for a few seconds before she finally let go. “I know you can do it. Let me know if there’s anything I can do. Good luck, Ren.”

Her embraces were different after Walpurgisnacht. The shelter where they’d reunited had been so chaotic and loud, but all that had been swept away in her parents’ desperate, disbelieving clutches. Her mother had been so wracked with tears, and even her father started breaking down, so much that she’d felt horrible for ever trying to die in the first place.

From there, it was about recovery, day by day. In the chaos and despair that had followed in Walpurgisnacht’s wake, Kamihama became even more of a magnet for witches. It was still taking every magical girl in the city to prevent that bad situation from becoming a nightmare. It was taking all their energy, too - and that was before the mess that was the new school year.

_Everyone’s been impacted by this disaster,_ her homeroom teacher had established to Ren and her parents during their meeting. _You’re not alone. There are several girls your age in quite the same position as you, we’ve found. But you can’t take this as an excuse to slack off. Other students have had it worse, and yet are excelling – in spite of, or perhaps because of the circumstances._ When that didn’t faze her, the teacher took off her thin, sharp-edged glasses and added, _I’m concerned for your future, Ms. Isuzu._

She finished her tea, but even after that break, the chapters for her literature class refused to stick in her memory. She really wasn’t going to make anymore progress tonight. She was thankful she’d tackled today’s diary entry before her homework. She leaned over to shut her laptop, but froze when the weekend sprung to mind.

_It’s impossible,_ she thought, her heart feeling like lead plummeting into her stomach, _it’s impossible for me to finish._ She wasn’t sure how to explain it to Rika - Rika, who seemed so lonely - but…

Her phone buzzed. While her phone had become much more active with the friends she’d made, she knew instantly who the message was from.

[Rika: Can we talk?]

Maybe, she decided - maybe she could make enough progress tomorrow. She tapped a response.

[Let me get the computer ready.]

She ensured the door was shut and her laptop speakers were just loud enough for her to hear everything that Rika could say, and then she started the video call.

Although they had seen each other hours ago, seeing Rika again spurred energy that Ren had thought she’d exhausted. No wonder she hadn’t been able to focus; she hadn’t realized how tired she’d been up until she saw Rika beaming and tugging at her shirt. “Check it out! What do you think?”

“You look really cute.” It was still hard for Ren to get a compliment out, and it was never going to sound smooth coming from her. “It’s a - it’s a beautiful color on you.”

She was wearing a pajama set Ren wasn’t familiar with - silky, and a snowy pink. “Isn’t it, though? I’m really happy you like it. We were out shopping the other day and I saw this and thought of you, and…”

It wasn’t a risque outfit by any means. But for some reason Rika was terribly absorbing while she idly rubbed the material of her clothes, over her stomach, her thighs - and there was teh bed. All too familiar and all too warm and she wanted to scrape her hands under Rika’s shirt and– 

Thankfully, Rika led the conversation and was content with simple hums and affirmations. Still, even those were getting swallowed down as Rika kept shifting around while speaking, showing little flashes of her trim body as her shirt rode up, and it really, really didn’t help that Ren kept thinking of pinning her down underneath her, making her body squirm and grind against Ren’s, how hot her mouth would feel, or maybe Rika would twist her around and get Ren trapped under the weight her hips–

“Say, Ren.” The urgency snapped Ren’s eyes back to Rika’s face as Rika poked the camera with her finger. “What are you thinking about?”

“Sorry, I got a bit distracted…”

“Sleepy?”

It was more than a bit. Warmth was winding around in her stomach and it wasn’t from embarrassment alone. “Not...exactly…”

“What’s up?”

“I’m…” Her face squeezed into a grimace, but the pit of her belly still tugged and throbbed and it was hard to reconcile the rush of heat. “You’re very...pretty,” which definitely wasn’t the right word but she barrelled on anyway, “and I just keep...looking at you. Sorry.”

Rika flopped onto her stomach and looked straight at the camera, relaxing her grin into a gentle smile. “You don’t have to be sorry.” She kicked her feet behind her. “I like it when you look at me. You make me feel like a model.” She hid a little bit of her smile into her crossed arms. “I...I like it when you think about me.”

That much should have been obvious, but hearing Rika say it still quelled the embarrassment. Ren simply nodded in response, her heart beating too quickly to say anything coherent.

“I mean,” Rika began slowly, “it’s been a while, hasn’t it? Like we were talking about earlier. I think a lot about you.”

Ren’s fingers grasped the sheets with anticipation. Which didn’t make any sense, since Rika wasn’t actually here to resolve it, but–

“Ren,” Rika said, and Ren was rapt to every word, “uncross your legs?”

That sparked a gentle but steady pulse between her legs. Uncrossing them seemed dangerous somehow but she did so, trusting the split-second of relief she felt before needing to squeeze her thighs again. The throbbing was more prominent, now, when she saw Rika staring down before meeting Ren’s face again. “Have you been thinking about me?”

Ren’s chest tightened. She nodded again, but Rika kept her cool gaze on Ren until she managed to speak, each word feeling like a marble caught in her throat. “I…I do, when...”

“I think about you like that, too. A lot.” Rika smiled to herself. “Really, a lot.”

A strange, animal thrill unfurled from her stomach and made her toes curl.

Maybe it was her imagination, but there was an intriguing edge to Rika’s voice. “What do you do when I’m not here?”

She was so tempted to go for the obvious - studying, writing in her diary, drawing - but Ren knew what she was really talking about. She wracked her memory for the last time she and Rika had spent some time with just the two of them, and it really had been a while.

“I just do what you do to me,” Ren said, breathy.

“Like what? Can you show me?”

The heat was positively coiling.

“You don’t have to,” Rika said instantly, jumping like she’d been woken up, “you really don’t have to,” and that was true: Once, when Ren had ultimately been too exhausted and the echo of her injuries still stung across her torso, Rika had stopped everything to kiss her fully on the mouth and cuddled up close to her for the rest of the night. She read Ren’s mind, practically, and didn’t need magic to do it. Ren even had to be the one to bring it up the next morning, and for some reason Rika had been the one profusely apologizing for it instead of Ren.

“I can,” Ren was finally able to say after that long pause, even though she’d long since decided. “I can show you. You’re really...I love you.”

The laptop speakers didn’t pick up every noise they made, but they certainly picked up Rika’s sharp inhalation.

Part of her wanted to take it all back. She compromised with herself by going slow. Rika would not be cruel, and maybe she needed this, too. She eased out of her shorts and spread her legs apart until she was baring her underwear to Rika, her heart pitching. She ran her hands over her thighs - Rika seemed really focused on that for a second - and when the warmth soon overtook most of her rational thought, enough so that her fears were muffled, she traced her hands between her thighs, on the fabric over those lower lips. They weren’t wet yet, but plush and pliant. Her other hand gripped the side of her shirt like it could offer some kind of security, but she opted not to take it off. Not with how Rika was staring at the rhythmic circles Ren traced over her pussy. 

Often, all this would start with some nice memories of Rika, before they lapsed into some...different territory - enrapturing fantasies or other kinds of memories. Normally, by this point, one of those things would have drawn itself up from the shadows of her imagination to guide her. This time, there was nothing. Even with her eyes shut in concentration, Rika’s ogling pushed away all those thoughts. But Ren was warm and tightening all the same.

She unlatched her hand from her shirt to touch the side of her face, pushing her cheek into her palm, trailing her fingers down over her neck, soon falling into the same circles her other hand was making. She cracked open her eyes and Rika’s image fired a spark up her spine. Rika was still quiet and focused, probably hadn’t so much as glanced away in all that time. Ren dabbed her lips, her heart rate tripping. It wasn’t like the other times Ren had masturbated; the touching and rubbing had more contact, more presence, more sensation, like it was actually Rika’s hand. And her hips were starting to rock all on their own.

Rika brushed her own fingers across her neck. “Do you normally do that?”

“It makes me think of you,” Ren admitted.

It was silly, and perhaps pathetic, but it was true. And evidently it was the right answer. Rika snatched a pillow and sunk her chin onto it. She wasn’t going anywhere. 

Ren’s hand pulled over to her breasts, sweeping across them a few times. Her nipples sharpened all on their own without needing to fully touch them. She took in a deep breath. Every breath was coming harder. She ran her thumb around one of the upright nubs in circles, and it stiffened yet more, and the pulsing at her clit, became a steady tug, and she pinched her fingers and yanked out a moan that startled herself.

She didn’t normally take off her shirt if she was touching herself in her sleepwear - it wasn’t cloying and gave her some cover in case she would ever get caught. But it felt more like a shield now she was very aware of the camera, like she was being recorded, documented in some way - the beady white light next to the camera was piercing all of a sudden. There was no sign of her actually being recorded but Rika looked like she was doing so all the same, looking and looking as though she could reach through the camera and touch - though Ren was certain there was no magic that could do that.

“You’re really red,” Rika uttered.

She pursed her lips for a second. “I - I always do…”

Rika tapped one of her ears, smiling. “Did you know it goes up to here, too?”

Ren pinched at a lobe - it was burning up, but what part of her wasn’t?

“Your blush kind of goes down to your shoulders, too. Can I see that?”

That sly, breathy voice - did Rika actually need charm magic? Could anyone resist her when she talked like that? Ren certainly couldn’t. She pulled her shirt over her head. Her nipples sharpened harder now that they were exposed, and the skin all over her prickled. Even just slightly shifting her lap, her pussy slid easily with wet, electric friction. 

It was very much on her mind. It was very, very used to getting attention when arousal made itself known, but in the strange fog of her mind Rika’s presence was still paramount, Rika’s approval was absolutely necessary, and Rika - Rika liked her breasts. Really liked them, enough to leave marks and traces of herself on them every single time they slept together. She had to show them off somehow, if all of this was for Rika–

She drew her hands up her sides, scraped her nails over her breasts again, squirming. She flicked her thumb over the hard tip of her nipple, Rika's trained stare made her knead at it, a desperation that overtook her, and she rolled it with her fist, bit down with her nails. It wasn’t the same without Rika, though, with how Rika made them grow hotter and harder as she doused them, a fire that couldn’t be put out, a fire that Rika had sparked. She would spread her fingers and grab the whole weight of them in her hands - and Ren grabbed at her own and squeezed, exactly like that, hips jolting up at once.

It was a neediness new to her. It was different, it was all different with Rika’s face trained on her, here and untouchable. Rika was breathing through her mouth, against her pillow. Rika was starting to turn a little pink, too.

“I don’t normally…” Ren strained for breath, still grasping at herself and squeezing her eyes shut, pussy tight and making it so hard to think. “It’s...different…” She didn’t know what she was trying to explain anymore.

“Please, just do what you normally do.” Rika’s lashes fluttered before she pressed her face into her pillow for a second. It must have felt cool by comparison. “I like it.”

She was so wet now - so _easy,_ some people would say. But Rika liked it exactly that way, and however easy Ren was she could always keep up with Rika. And when Ren was the one in control, it could get very hard for Rika to keep up with her, even as she begged for more, and faster, no matter how many orgasms Ren had wrung out of her already…

Yeah. She was ready.

Ren lifted herself up and stripped off her panties, twisting her body around until they were on the floor, crumpled. She looked at them, mouth dry, before realizing her laptop was tipping off the edge of the bed and she wrestled it back upright.

“S-sorry.” Ren’s pulse drummed in her throat, panic subsiding. “Can you see?”

“Can you back up a little bit?”

Once sure her laptop was stable, she edged back until she was pressed straight against the wall, her skin finding some relief from the cold plaster. 

“Perfect.”

She was naked, she realized dumbly. Her legs were still squeezed together. They had done this enough times that it shouldn’t have been embarrassing, but it was still so new and now almost unreal. 

“I’m not sure if I can do it right, exactly…”

“I don’t know, I think you’ve been doing it right so far,” Rika said. “If you like it, then it’s right.”

“I...if I need to change something, tell me.”

“Please do what makes you comfortable. Like I said, that’s how I like it.”

Her chest burned as much as her face did, and the urge to keep her legs tight evaporated. The stretch and the cool air made her realize how wet she was. Her hand only confirmed it. She rubbed her slick all around her, around her vulva and swirling towards her inner lips to tease herself, each loop inexorable until she dipped a fingertip in her hole to get it soaking. She rubbed that up to her clit and a tight whimper clenched in her throat. Rika curled her fists into her pillow just as Ren dragged her other hand from her stomach to spread herself wide. 

Her fingers were thick and sopped with her own slick, and with them, she slid back the swollen hood of her clit. The very motion shot a shock of pleasure, her fingers soon melting the sensation into something smooth and rich like warm butter. Familiar clenching and tightness were already ratcheting up, and her hips eagerly rocked into her fingertips. She couldn’t think.

“God, yes, Ren–” Rika, she foggily realized; Rika was so breathless and red, too– “–I want to be there right now–”

The orgasm was startling. It was too soon, too fast, several long seconds of full-bodied clenching and trembling from the exertion - it always took Ren two times to be satisfied, but now more than ever it felt like a cheat, a half-measure, not nearly enough. Her finger swiped over her clit again, a few seconds earlier than she normally did - Rika was watching, after all, even if she couldn’t meet her in the eye.

“It takes a few times before I’m done,” Ren stammered. “Sorry, I don’t want you to think–”

“What do you think about?”

Rika. Of course she thought about Rika. Her chest and face lit up even more and everything should have been so obvious to Rika, but unfortunately Rika was always very patient for Ren to take her turn to speak, even now with Ren bucking into her own hand. She could imagine Rika lying next to her, barely out of reach, her breath tickling her leg, a little smug look as she waited for the words to spill out of Ren’s mouth - “Making love–” She needed to slow down, give Rika a show, but her hands moved faster and that was making her think of yet more things–

“With me?”

“Yes.” Of course. Of _course._ Making love with Rika, Rika biting and leaving marks and leaving welts from her nails across Ren’s back and thighs, squeezing and kissing every part of her body… Ren’s mouth had been hanging open without her realizing it, but pressing her lips shut was futile when she needed to swallow more air–

Her second orgasm struck out of nowhere, again by half though she tried to tell herself it wasn’t, tried to absorb it for as long as she could. Her stomach was hot and writhing from shame amid all the pleasure and need. “Sorry,” she couldn’t stop the apologies from rolling off her tongue, “sorry–”

“What are you sorry about? No, seriously, what’s wrong?”

Her hand was already moving again. She eyed the door, really hoped her mom wasn’t coming up with more tea; nausea flashed through her. Coming wasn’t supposed to be like this. She wasn’t supposed to be so _needy._ “I’m not - doing it right, am I?” A whine pricked the back of her throat as her trembling fingers accidentally slid off her clit; she forced them back on. “It should just be - once, shouldn’t it?”

“I don’t know. But I like it. That - that you can’t be satisfied if I’m not the one doing it. You can’t even satisfy yourself.”

Why did simply hearing those things make her even hotter and tighter?

“I really want to see how long you can go for.” Rika’s lips were swollen like she’d been chewing on them. “If you want to.”

“I want to,” Ren breathed.

“Then keep going.”

By that point the rubbing had melded with all the other sensations, so she tore her hand away and sunk two fingers in through her folds - there was no need to stretch herself; they sank into her pussy so easily and it welcomed them just as greedily. God, she envied how Rika could satisfy her with just one hand, her whole hot, selfish mess, her fingers in her and her palm grinding her clit and Ren just didn’t know how she could do that without slipping - her other hand still kept herself stretched as those fingers went to her clit now that it clamored for more, and she was on it again, the jerking of her hips became speedy, arhythmic canting.

“That’s so good, Ren,” Rika said sloppily, “that’s perfect–”

It made her think of other times, of Rika’s warm praise and her patient, guiding hands as she steadied Ren’s head between her legs, even though Ren was as clumsy and awkward with her lips and tongue as she was with her words. Her body was always waxed smooth, her nectar would always dampen Ren’s mouth and nose, there was the smell of strawberry soap and Rika’s sex, the hands in Ren’s hair gradually became gripping and knotting, and the praise and encouragement and the cries of Ren’s name would descend into incoherence and her cunt would buck into Ren’s mouth–

Coming again wasn’t enough, it wasn’t enough and it was not enough, her body didn’t give itself a break but kept riding her hands all through her climax, even though by then her clit was stinging with rawness despite so much of her come soaking all over her. It hadn’t been like this before, hadn’t been like this and she didn’t know how to stop–

“I wish you were here,” Ren said, “I wish–”

Her heart really almost did stop when Rika sat up, and with numb horror Ren was convinced she was about to turn off the screen but Rika made a familiar, stifled whine that made Ren’s cunt clench. Rika’s eyes were hazed with lust.

“I can’t–” Rika shook her head and clumsily shoved down her pants and Ren found her hands fucking herself faster– “I can’t do this anymore, Ren, look–”

With her panties off, Rika’s thighs glistened like she’d come numerous times, but that was impossible - Ren had seen Rika’s hands and she hadn’t been touching herself, but - then - how–?

She barely had time to look, but the next image was seared in her brain; Rika rolled onto the bed, her shirt falling down to her underarms as she adjusted herself, her small breasts grinding against the bed, her hips in the air. She dragged something over with her fingers - the jacket she’d borrowed, Ren realized, pussy impossibly even tighter at that realization - and Rika pulled the jacket into her face and huffed a breath. With that, she hardly needed preparation to get lubed up with her own wetness, and she started fucking her own hand, thrusting and grinding helplessly. Ren was just as helpless to watch as Rika was to her own needs; she realized how Rika must have felt all this time, Rika’s hips rising up, back arching and breasts grating against her sheets–

“Please keep going, Ren,” Rika moaned among the sound of her skin slapping, “please, let me hear you.”

This wasn’t the same, it wasn’t the same and her hands weren’t Rika’s, but it had to be enough. She let squeaks ride her breaths with every frantic, needy, jut. She twisted her head into the wall, imagined Rika kissing the back of her neck - Ren was so wet along all of her folds, and there was the fast, erratic clenching of Rika’s legs as she fucked herself. The pumping of Rika’s hand and her mewls and whines and thrashing filled Ren’s senses.

“Ren–” Rika rubbed her face all over the jacket– “Ren, I’m going to–”

Ren could only slam her arm over her mouth as her climax struck hard, and judging from Rika’s stifled cry she came, too, obscured in Ren’s jacket, and with that Ren could only focus on her body stiffening, the wringing and clenching of her walls and the rush of sheer pleasure. And when she opened her eyes, Rika’s legs finally eased, her hand falling out and onto the bed before she tipped onto her side.

There was a long, languid silence, interspersed with the steady, soothing rain and their heavy breaths. Ren checked between her legs again, gingerly - she found herself satisfied but a twitch of anticipation perked up, so she whipped her hand away - wasn’t going to risk going through all that again. She glanced around for a place to rub it dry - but Rika was peeking out at her, still catching her breath. Ren licked her fingers clean, the inscrutable taste clinging to her tongue - she’d have to brush her teeth again, yes, but it was worth it, worth it to see Rika’s thick swallow and her eyes drifting shut to take it all in.

“I love you,” Rika said, barely audible through the speakers.

She’d never hear it enough. “I - I love you too.”

Rika cocked a grin. “I just had to say it.”

It was all just so pleasant, it was easier for her to speak, even with a pang in her chest. “I’m sorry we...haven’t been together in a while.”

“If it keeps going on like this, we should do this more often.”

Ren blushed again. She was aware of the sweat clinging behind her knees, under her arms, on the back of her neck. “That’s...maybe that’s all I can do for a while…”

“Well,” Rika said, waking up just a bit, “if you get busy with class, we have to keep you satisfied somehow.”

“It’s not like that, if it’s with you, then–”

“Ren, you’re the best and I loved every bit of it.” She said things like that so often, it was a wonder that she never got tired of it. “I loved watching you. I _loved_ it. Next time I can teach you how I do it to myself?”

Her head spun. It must have been obvious to Rika; she burst into laughter. “I’m not asking for too much, am I?”

“I - I’d love that.”

Her giggles settled into a gentle, genuine smile. “I’ll need to make plans. _We’ll_ need to make plans.”

“Yeah,” Ren said. “That’s a promise.”

\- - -

She woke up hours later.

It was still dark out, but quiet. Somehow, she felt fully energized, wide awake. There had been no dreams but a promise at the forefront of her mind. The future - the future. The future came one day at a time.

She cracked open her laptop to check on her homework again – reading, problem sets, all of it. She didn’t know what had been so difficult about them before - maybe, just maybe, she’d have them all cleared out by the weekend.

She thought of Rika.

She thought of the future.

She had work to do.


End file.
